


Rain in Konoha

by OstaraNight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OstaraNight/pseuds/OstaraNight
Summary: There’s a lot of things hidden in the leaves, more than just the city. Detective Shikamaru Nara doesn't know what all, but he's going to find out. Haunted by a past he can't change, he finds himself taking a case that has him venturing into the seedy underbelly of Konoha and entangling with a blonde who’s driven by motives of her own.Multi-Chapter Detective AU set roughly in the 50's, and with noir flair.





	1. Repayment

**Author's Note:**

> It's set in the 50's, but that's more a reference to the style of the clothing and society. (Not going to be referencing or using real life events from the 50's.)

Rain came down in the city hidden in the leaves. But, that was Konoha for you, even when the sun was shining, the rain still came down.

Shikamaru Nara stared at the wording on the frosted glass, from behind his beat up desk. His eyes traced the words “Sarutobi and Nara Detective Agency”, written backwards from his vantage. He needed to have it changed. It had been 8 months already. Eight months since he lost his partner. Eight months since he lost his mentor. Eight months since he lost a friend. Eight months since a wife lost her husband and a child lost a father, one she would never know. He knew he should change it, but instead he sat in the dimly lit office and stared at the lettering, punishing himself for it all. Drinking, smoking, and passing on cases. Everyday he came into the office to stare at the lettering. His penance for not saving Asuma Sarutobi and not shooting down his killer in time.

He heard the click-clack of heels coming down the hallway before the shadow darkened the lettering on the door. After a pause, the handle turned and in stepped an attractive woman with pink hair down to her shoulders. She was dressed in a white blouse, charcoal pencil skirt, and red heels. Her hands gripped her clutch and a dripping umbrella. Her large green eyes peered at him. “Shikamaru Nara?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know if you remember me? I’m Sakura Haruno. We went to school together.”

He remembered, but he knew what she was after. She wouldn’t be here otherwise. “I’m not taking any cases.”

“My boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha… I need you to follow him. He’s been acting strangely. More distant, angry, and more secretive... than usual. I’m not sure if there is another woman or what he’s mixed up in.” Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

“I already said, I’m not taking any cases.”

“I’m friends with Ino Yamanaka. She sent me here. She told me you’re the best…”

His brow furrowed and he sighed, as he got up to escort her out the door.

Sakura desperately grabbed his arm, as he tried to move her to the door. “Please! Ino said I can cash in one of the favors you owe her!” Shikamaru froze. He owed Ino more favors than he’d ever admit, and she wasn’t shy about calling them in.

“Troublesome.” He shook her grip free and walked back around the desk, as he gestured for her to take a seat. “Do you really want to know the truth? Do you really want to know if he’s out with some other woman?”

Sakura hesitated as she sat, looking down at her clutch and the umbrella gripped in her hands, contemplating her inner strength. “Yes.” She looked up resolutely and stared into his eyes. “Yes. I want to know. I need to know.”

“Never ask questions you don’t want to know the answers to.”

She was strong now, determined. “I understand that, and I accept it.”

He couldn’t contain a sigh, “Alright. Do you have a picture of him? Where should I be able to find him? Anything else that might help my investigation?”

Sakura pulled a photo out of her purse and slid it across the desk. It was a picture of the two of them. Sasuke appeared a stoic guy, but his arm was wrapped around her waist with a corner of his mouth slightly turned upward. Pale complexion, messy black hair, and eyes so dark they looked almost black. The picture refreshed his memory, and Shikamaru vaguely recalled him from school. He was quiet and brooding, even then, but that didn’t seem to deter the girls. He never understood it.

From the picture, Sakura beamed with a light blush on her cheeks and a smile. So different from how she looked now, and he hated the unbidden thoughts of how her face would crumple and tears would stream down those cheeks, when he would show her pictures of the other woman. Ninety-nine percent of the time, there was another woman or man. It was rare for it to be something else. His job usually boiled down to breaking up relationships and marriages, ruining lives with the truth that people tried to hide in the shadows.

Next Sakura pulled out a business card and passed it across the desk. “He works in the District Attorney's office as a deputy district attorney. This is his business card, which has his work address. Recently, he’s also been frequenting a club called _The Sound_.” She glanced down at her lap. “I think he goes almost everyday, now. He started being really secretive about his visits there. Everything seemed to start about two months ago.”

“Yeah, I know the place.” He wasn’t going to mention that wasn’t a good thing. “So, how do you want me to reach you?”

“I’ll write down my phone number. I also work at the DA’s office as a secretary, so I’ll give you my home number.” Shikamaru pushed her a pad of paper and a pen, polishing off his glass of scotch as he watched her write it down.

Once done writing she looked up into his eyes, leaving the pad and pen on the desk. She watched as he moved to fill his empty glass. “This is very important to me.” He could read between the lines that she really meant, ‘You better not screw this up.’

He knew the picture he painted. His dress shirt sleeves were rolled up, top couple of buttons undone, and tie loosened. His clothing was rumpled, looking as if he had slept in them. And to be honest, he had. He knew reeked of liquor and old smoke. He knew his eyes were a bit bloodshot, from the lack of sleep caused by the nightmares, which ruined his former favorite pastime. He could feel his black hair escaping the band pulling it back, high, off his face and neck.

Yeah, he knew he didn’t look like someone to trust, or even someone able to take care of themself. Probably looked like a drunk bum. But he owed Ino, and, somehow, he was starting to feel invested in the case. “I understand. I am good at my job, as much as I wish I wasn’t.”

That seemed to give her all the assurance she needed, and she nodded. “Please let me know whatever you find first. I don’t care if he’s into something illegal. I just want to know, so I can help him.” She looked guiltily to her hands. There was no need to read between the lines of that. She didn’t care what it was, she was in love and planning on sticking by his side.

“Sure.” He was pretty sure that would change once he found who Sasuke was seeing on the side, but love made people idiots. “That’s all I need for now. I’ll be in touch.” Shikamaru went to stand and walk her to the door.

“I can show myself out. Thank you… Shikamaru.” She stood and headed out the door.

As the door clicked behind her, Shikamaru pulled out a new cigarette, briefly pausing to stare at his lighter. “Ugh, what a drag.”

 

* * *

 

Tailing Sasuke had been easy enough. The information Sakura had provided was right on the money, and Shikamaru found himself trailing him to _The Sound_ after he had finished his work at the DA’s office. He sat in his car and waited.

The sun had sunk below the horizon and night creeped in, much like the clientele that made their way into the club. It looked unremarkable from the outside, and the dim streetlights did it no favors. The owners had tried to make it upscale. Perhaps they were still trying, but it was just another grime covered building to Shikamaru. For the city hidden in the leaves, hardly a tree was in sight. ‘Konoha should be known as the city hidden in the dirt.’ he mused.

Shikamaru was acquainted with the club. He remembered the seedy customers that frequented it, from the case Asuma had been working. The one he had stepped in to help his partner with. The case that left Asuma in a pool of blood at his feet... He wanted a drink. No, he needed a drink. ‘Lucky me, I know just the place to get one.’ He buttoned his shirt, tightened his tie, and fixed his hair. Now he didn’t look like a complete bum, but still not so nice he’d stand out. Stepping out of his car and pulling on his suit jacket, he ventured to the darkened entrance.


	2. Old Haunts

Little had changed when he entered the club. His eyes scanned the surroundings quickly. Smoke hung in the air, which was accentuated by the dim lighting. Tables scattered around a piano, where a pretty blonde dame sang something melancholy. She was someone new. Half the patrons listened, the other half involved in their own business dealings. Occasionally, money passed between hands as eyes shifted. Some politicians and influential members of the community were here, which wasn’t surprising. This was the place where the real business of Konoha took place.

He could see the spot at the bar where he used to sit with Asuma. Asuma was the one who had contacts here. He would go to a few tables talking in his friendly way, before he’d come back and share what he learned. They would come up with plans and discuss the case over drinks. They'd watch key players they thought were involved. Asuma had even told him he was going to be a father when they were here. Did he ever end up being a father? If you have a daughter that you never get to meet, can you actually be a father? She was robbed a father and Asuma robbed of being one. Shikamaru now stood in the very place he had bought congratulatory drinks for Asuma. It all turned out to be lies. How fitting. This was a place of lies.

Shikamaru shook his head to clear the haunting memories that were flooding him, and headed towards the bar. Another new face. A man with messy brown hair and purple suspenders tended the bar now, and to his right Sasuke leaned on the bar. He gripped a half empty glass of alcohol and crumpled a white cocktail napkin in his other hand. The whites of his knuckles almost matched the napkin, as he watched the singer.

Sliding up to the bar, and sitting in the spot he used to, Shikamaru ordered a scotch. He downed it and ordered another one. He watched Sasuke from the corner of his eye, though he was pretty sure he wouldn’t have noticed him if he stared at him. Sasuke’s lips were drawn into a flat line, as his glaze bore into the singer.

Shikamaru turned to take in the singer himself. She had tousled yellow, blonde hair, and wore a dark violet dress that clung to every curve, as if soaked, complete with a high slit that showed off long legs. Her voice was strong and smooth, and her lips painted red. It wasn’t a surprise that many guys were staring at her, and he saw the appeal. However, Sasuke appeared to be the only one watching who wasn’t pleased to be staring at her.

‘Perhaps an affair gone wrong? He finds her with another man, doing the same as he’s doing to Sakura. A woman with looks like that is nothing but troublesome.’ Shikamaru mused, before he turned and signaled to the bartender for another drink.

“You’re new here.”

“Somewhat, it’s been a couple of months now. Name’s Kankuro.” He smiled and appeared to wait for Shikamaru to fill in his name, but he would be left to wait.

“How about the singer? She’s new here, too. Who’s she, and how long has she been here?”

Shikamaru noticed Kankuro’s expression tensed slightly and his smile tightened. “Oh… um… Temari. She’s been here a couple months now, too. Started when I did.” Kankuro seemed to be  looking closer at him. 

“Thanks... Kankuro.” Shikamaru passed along cash for the drink, with a nice tip. ‘Apparently history between her and Kankuro, too. What a drag.’ He didn’t need any trouble tonight, so he went back to quiet observation.

Kankuro left to go help other patrons, and Shikamaru fished a cigarette and a worn lighter out of his jacket pocket. As he smoked, he watched Temari sing, her dark teal eyes traveling throughout the crowd. Beautiful soulful lyrics and melodies flowed from her, but they didn’t seem to be felt from within her. Even though she was good, she was just doing a job. ‘Practiced, controlled, and passionless.’ Shikamaru assessed, yet there was something else that he couldn’t place, that had him watching her closer.

Temari finished her set and then left the piano, stopping to talk to a couple people as she headed to a hall, and turned right. Shikamaru knew, from his previous time here, to the right was a dressing room, and to the left there were restrooms.

Sasuke turned back around to the bar, and stared at his glass as he took measured drinks. After several minutes he finished his drink and headed for the hallway, turning right. Shikamaru followed shortly after, but turned left, as if headed to the restrooms. His timing allowed him catch a glimpse of Temari shutting the door of her dressing room behind Sasuke.

Shikamaru smuggly noted the time, headed to the restroom before he returned to the bar, where he watched the hall from the corner of his eye for. Whatever business Sasuke had with Temari, it only took 7 minutes total before Sasuke passed him, heading straight out to the parking lot. The guy still didn’t look any friendlier or relaxed, either.

Shikamaru stayed at the bar, lazily working on his drink, and within 2 minutes Temari was there. Her hair, makeup, and clothing still looking as strikingly put together as before. Kankuro approached and a look passed between the two, which easily could have been missed but not by Shikamaru. Kankuro and Temari definitely communicated something, but there didn’t seem to be any attraction or spark between the two. Something in his mind told him things weren’t quite as clear cut as he originally thought they would be. ‘Just my luck, this is going to take some time. What a drag.’

Kankuro made her a drink, and she wandered down to talk with some of the other patrons. Just the usual odd assortment of political figures and thugs, some that held both monikers. Shikamaru polished his drink off, deciding to check and see if Sasuke headed straight home or not. He had no reason to stick around, and the reason he was here had left. He didn’t need to hang out with the ghosts of his past, here, as they would follow him home anyway.

* * *

He tailed Sasuke the rest of the week. Every night he showed at the club, like clockwork. Every night he ordered one drink. Sometimes Sasuke would stay and go back to Temari’s dressing room, though never for very long, and other times he’d finish his drink and leave. Disappointed in himself for it taking so long taking so long, it was nearing the end of the the week when Shikamaru saw the pattern. Sasuke would wait and go to Temari’s dressing room whenever Kankuro passed him a napkin with his drink. It confirmed his hunch that they were all working together, though the purpose was still elusive.

This realization alone would have been eventful enough for the night, but that was also the night a certain blonde sought his place at the bar.

Afterall, when it rains, it pours.


	3. Opening Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru's night is about to change due to a certain troublesome blonde.

Shikamaru was just finishing his drink and thinking about what he had learned, surrounding the napkin signals and covert meetings. How were Kankuro, Temari, and Sasuke linked and why such secrecy? So far, tailing Sasuke hadn’t really turned up much. The guy went to work, then to  _ The Sound _ , then sometimes back to work or home, or to Sakura’s. Shikamaru was deep in thought, trying to connect dots and form theories. So deep, he didn’t notice her until she had bumped up against his leg as she leaned on the bar next to him, which caused him to turn his head and catch her eyes.

“Oh, excuse me. I’m so sorry about that!” Temari’s wide teal eyes and her red painted lips fell open, working to sell the ‘surprise’ of bumping into him, and one of her gloved hands landed lightly on his arm.

“No problem.” He purposely turned back to his drink. She wanted his attention, and he wanted to see what her next move would be to get it.

Her hand lightly trailed down his arm, “Let me get you another drink. It looks like your is almost finished.” her pur was accompanied by flutter of eyelashes.

“Shouldn’t I be the one buying you one? Men are supposed to buy the drinks for women, aren’t they?”

He thought he saw a flicker of annoyance in her eyes at his statement, but she quickly recovered and bit her red polished, bottom lip and attempted a hurt pout. “I’m offering as an apology. You don’t want to make me feel bad, do you?”

Shikamaru held back a laugh and kept his face neutral. Oh, she was good but not great. Had he been someone else, her act would have worked, but he had grown up with Ino. Ino was a true master who knew how to read and play people on a level that few could imagine. He was not new to the idea that beautiful woman could be as cunning, smart, and even more dangerous than any man.

Temari turned to signal Kankuro. But, to be honest, Shikamaru was sure Kankuro had already been watching everything from his peripheral. “I’d like to get my new friend another… scotch?” she looked at Shikamaru and he gave a slight nod in confirmation. “Yes, a scotch. And get me one of those, too.” Kankuro headed off to get the drinks.

She turned fully back to him, keeping her hand on perched on his arm. “By the way, I’m Temari.” He didn’t offer his name, so he just waited and let a pregnant pause fill the space between her words, until she pushed on. “So, I’ve started to see you around here a bit, lately. Becoming a real regular. Why is a handsome fella like you hanging around a place like this?” she cooed.

Shikamaru kept his expression unreadable, but he smirked to himself. That was it, under the flattery and her seduction act, what she actually wanted to know. He looked her directly in the eyes and answered, “Must be… the  _ people _ . I’ve noticed I’m not your only regular.” She had caught exactly what he was saying. Her fake smile turned to a smirk and and her hand quickly disappeared from his arm. They both knew he was following Sasuke. He knew her and Sasuke were up to something, and he wasn’t buying her act, not for a minute.

Kankuro came back with the drinks. He obviously noticed the change in mood between the two, because after setting them on the bar, he stood watching the two and glowering. Temari made eye contact with him, and motioned slightly to the customers to the right with her head, indicating that he should move off. It caused Kankuro to give a small huff and a one last glower before he moved off to his other customers.

She turned back to Shikamaru, but her voice was far less upbeat than before, her innocent act far gone. “Hmm, I’d mind my own business, and I’d be careful about the type of people you meet in a place like this,  _ Detective Nara _ . You don’t want to get caught up in anything that you really shouldn’t.”

He ignored her use of his name, and kept his bored expression. She had asked around and learned his name. ‘Whatever.’ He wasn’t about to give her a reaction at its use, a reaction he was sure she wanted, so he decided to counter instead, “I’d say the same for you. A pretty girl like you should be out finding a good husband to take care of her, so she can have some kids and and become a housewife somewhere out in the suburbs.” 

Her glare bore into him, her eyes flashing with fire, but he enjoyed baiting a reaction from her. He decided to push it a little further, “And I think we both know Kankuro isn’t going to be  _ that _ guy.”

All of a sudden she was laughing hard, and her anger was gone. Once she recovered, she leaned down to his ear, bringing her hand to rest on his shoulder while she whispered, “I should hope so, he is my _ brother _ .” And when she stood back up to grab her drink from the bar. She had a huge grin on her face. It was blinding and a little feral, but somehow it fit her. It made him feel light and he couldn’t help but feel a little dazed and to smirk in response.

“I had heard that Detective Nara is a genius, but, I suppose it’s true, you really can’t believe  _ everything _ you hear.” she taunted as she strode away with her smile still intact.

His shoulder could still feel the weight from her hand. This case was troublesome. She was troublesome. He had been wrong about Kankuro being a lover. ‘Oh well, he was just trying out a possible theory, anyway.’ But now, more importantly, he knew the connection between her and Kankuro, which could prove helpful. And he had learned more about the real Temari, the person behind her mask. The one she was hiding. He had felt the fiery anger in her eyes and was blinded by her smile. No, he didn’t mind being wrong in the least.

But that’s when more pieces, in his head, fell into place, and a dark mood washed back over him. Sasuke usually went back to his office on the nights that he got napkins. The nights he went back to Temari’s dressing room. Temari involved herself with Sasuke over something related to his job as the Deputy District Attorney, and Shikamaru knew it wasn’t going to be anything good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up that this might end up being a slow burn kind of thing, though it might not. It could go either way.
> 
> I'm hoping to do weekly chapter updates, though it will depend on how life and work go.


	4. Running Tab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn’t sure the if the smell of flowers or the squeal of his name assaulted him first.
> 
> “Shikamaru Nara! What are you doing here?!” Ino cheerily rushed around the counter of the flower shop to give him a hug. Shikamaru kept his hands in his pockets and looked to the floor, as she pulled him into the quick embrace, which became even quicker than expected as she shoved him away. “Ugh! You smell like an ashtray.”
> 
> “Nice to see you too.”  
> \----------

Calling Sakura had been the easy part of Shikamaru’s day. Before he could say much of anything, she had already asked if he had learned if Sasuke was cheating on her. It was nice to say “no” for once. He did tell her that he was still working the case, and asked her to see if she could find out what Sasuke had been up to at the office. Shikamaru’s interest laid in checking the files Sasuke pulled and seeing if any of those stood out, all starting at that magical couple month mark. She said she would, and would let him know what she found.

Now came the hard part.

Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pant pockets as he walked. He wanted to light a cigarette, but instead he settled for closing his fist tightly around the worn lighter in his in the left pocket, as he approached the storefront. Taking a deep breath before pushing through the door, he tried to prepare himself for the inevitable. 

He wasn’t sure the if the smell of flowers or the squeal of his name assaulted him first. 

“Shikamaru Nara! What are you doing here?!” Ino cheerily rushed around the counter of the flower shop to give him a hug. Shikamaru kept his hands in his pockets and looked to the floor, as she pulled him into the quick embrace, which became even quicker than expected as she shoved him away. “Ugh! You smell like an ashtray.”

“Nice to see you too.” Shikamaru rolled his eyes but he could already feel her gaze appraising his appearance. Her worried expression gave away her assessment. He took a moment and looked at her. She did look nice, even if he didn’t. Her long blonde hair was pulled in a high ponytail with a purple scarf tied at the base. She wore a white blouse tucked into her full, purple flower printed skirt, with low white heels. Always looking put together was one of her many talents.

“I guess I should just be happy that you don’t reek of alcohol.” she sighed, before brightening as she strolled back towards the counter. “So, what brings you here? Something tells me you’re not looking for flowers or stopping by just to chat.” 

“Yeah, not today.” He wandered to the other side of the counter. There were no other customers present, which he was grateful for. “I’m working Sakura’s case, which you sent my way.”

“I’m glad to see it got you out of your office. How’s it going?” 

“I’m here cause I could use your help, on it. Sasuke doesn’t appear to be cheating, but there is something going on. Something related to the a couple of new employees working  _ The Sound. _ They’re siblings, named Temari and Kankuro. I suspect that they’re not from Konoha.”

Ino was grinning. “Yeah, I know a bit about the two, and you suspect right. They’re from Suna. I’ve gotten to hear how the men talk about her, in particular.” Ino rolled her eyes, “You know how guys like to talk when they’re drinking and playing cards, though I’m still told she holds no candle to me.” she added with a wink.

The flower shop was owned by Ino’s family. By day it was just a flower shop, but in the evening and on the right night, it’s basement was home to high stakes card games. It was a not so legal supplemental income for the shop, and also how Ino had become so good at reading and manipulating people. She grew up watching and playing cards, and it taught her to play people even better. Between the legitimate flower shop and the illegitimate basement gambling, she had her finger on the pulse of everything going on in Konoha.

“Glad to hear your ego hasn’t been hurt.” Shikamaru couldn’t help but add, and it earned him a glare from her crystal blue eyes.

“Just for that, you’re going to owe me if you want me to tell you more.”

“What a drag. Ino, this is for a case I’m working for  _ your  _ friend as a favor to  _ you _ .” 

Ino just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Un huh. Don’t care.”

“Fine, just add it to my tab.” he couldn’t help but groan. Not that it really mattered, but how was it every time he dealt with a woman they were so troublesome?

“They actually have another brother named Gaara. He’s the youngest, and he’s still in Suna. He’s rising politically, and, apparently, making some enemies among the career politicians and those not quite on the right side of the law. It’s interesting because their father was one of those career politicians, until he was murdered several years ago. Overall, I don’t know too much, yet, but I’ll keep an ear out and let you know what else I hear.” 

“Thanks, Ino.” Shikamaru turned to leave but felt a her tug on his wrist.

“Wait, Shikamaru. We haven’t caught up, yet. You can’t just come, get all the info you want, and run off.” Her eyes were big and sad. He couldn’t help but stay, and they both knew it.

“So, what have you been up to, Ino?”

Ino beamed, “I met a guy. He’s _ really _ good at poker. Even I can’t read him!” She drove on, ignoring the lack of interest from Shikamaru. “His name is Sai and he’s an artist. That’s why he plays poker, to earn enough money to keep making his art!”

“Is this going to be like the other guys you’ve dated that you’ve met when playing cards?” Ino’s track record hadn’t been great. She could wrap men or women around her finger and hide her emotions, but with those she loved, she always wore her heart on her sleeve. The guys of the past took advantage once she let them in, but maybe that’s why he saw her as fearless and strong. She got hurt, but she got back up again. She was always strong enough to move on. 

Ino flicked her hair in annoyance, “Whatever.”

“And this is exactly why shouldn’t want me around.” Shikamaru sighed, and Ino frowned staring into his eyes until he looked away. 

Quietly she said, “But here’s the thing, we all want you around. Eight months is too long. We miss you. You know  Kurenai would love to see you and have you meet Mirai…”

This was why. This was why he dreaded coming to talk to her. The heavy weight of guilt crushing his chest. He felt himself starting to shake as he clenched his fists and turned to the door, trying to keep from falling apart and needing air.

She quickly came around the corner and lightly grabbed his arm, trying to comfort him, but it was too much. His emotions were bubbling out. Suddenly he was angry. He was yelling. “How can you? How can you say that? When you see me, why don’t you see the failure who let HIM die?!”

“You know that’s not true!” she shouted back as tears were slid from her eyes.

As abruptly as it had started, he was now calm. “That’s the problem, Ino. I know it  _ is _ true.” He pulled away from her soft grip and headed to the door. Just before exiting, he turned and a sad sincerity took over as he stared at her. “I’ll see you around, Ino. I’ve got to get going. Gotta work on this case and all…”

Once outside, he pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit up. He wished he hadn’t come. Wished she didn’t know him so well. Wished that he was strong enough to move on. But most of all, he wished things were different.


	5. Changing Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans can be funny, like that. They can change so quickly.
> 
> Shikamaru ends up back at The Sound lounge, in an attempt to drink away his troubles. Not his best plan (if he's actually wanting to avoid trouble), as a certain blonde is obviously going to be there.

Prior to the end of his visit to the flower shop, he had planned on waiting to start drinking until later. Until after he had gone to the library and looked through the archive of Suna periodicals. Plans are a funny thing like that. They can change so quickly.

He told himself, ‘Perhaps this will be just as good. I can get a couple drinks, and even do so while still working the case.’ He knew deep down that was was a lie. It was a way of justifying the numbing drinks he desperately needed as a distraction from the thoughts that followed him from the flower shop. This was a way of convincing himself that his drinking wasn’t a problem, afterall, he was still working. 

The atmosphere of The Sound was very different earlier in the day, in comparison to his usual evening stop for observation of Sasuke. The smoke haze not as thick, considerably less patrons, and an odd quiet without the piano and Temari’s voice filling the air. Kankuro was behind the bar already, and really that’s what mattered.

Kankuro quirked an eyebrow and came over as Shikamaru took his seat at the bar.

“You’re here early.” Kankuro’s observation only earned a only earned a curt nod in response from Shikamaru.

“Start a tab for me. I’ll take a scotch, and let’s keep them coming.” Kankuro stared briefly, before giving a slight shrug and heading off.

He returned, glass and bottle in hand. “I’m surprised to see you back so soon after talking with Temari last night.”

“Tsch, troublesome woman.” 

Kankuro laughed as he poured. “You have no idea. Maybe don’t tell her that though.” Shikamaru raised his glass and downed the glass. 

“I think you’re supposed to drink that stuff, not shoot it.” Kankuro added, though he filled the glass again.

After about his fifth (or maybe more, he wasn’t really counting) glass, Shikamaru was feeling it. It had been awhile since he had actually gotten drunk. He had no idea how much time had passed, but more people filled in the place and Kankuro had left to help others at the bar. But the guy had been decent company, even if he hadn’t given him any information Shikamaru could really use. Temari had entered at some point and was singing. He balanced his head on his hand as he leaned on the bar with his elbow. He continued drinking.

Sasuke came and left. ‘No napkin for you tonight.’ Shikamaru’s drunk brain mused. Temari finished singing and spoke with Kankuro at the bar, before coming his way.

“I’m surprised to see you here tonight.”

“Areee you? Huh.” he continued to stare behind the bar and took another drink before continuing. “Do yooou always get your way?” watching her from the corner of his eye.

He saw Temari’s eyebrows lift briefly. He surprised her with his question, with his slurring, or, maybe, both. “Kankuro mentioned you were… more chatty than usual, tonight.”

He polished off his drink and signaled for Kankuro, but Temari rolled her eyes and shook her head “no” to Kankuro. Shikamaru was being cut off. He gave a low, short, bitter chuckle. “Sooo, that’s a yes.” 

Temari didn’t look amused, “Hardly.”

“I find that hard to beeelieve. Come on, especially with how you look?” He turned to look at her and gestured with his hand. She looked like she was poured into, yet another dress. This one was shorter, just past knee length, but still had a slit. It cut low in the back and a thin strap held her top up. With her tall heels, he was sure she knew that the majority of guys would do anything she asked to rip that dress off of her. He liked the idea, but he prided himself that he was not one of the majority of guys. He wasn’t buying what she was selling.

She ignored his question and gesture, and chose to sip the drink she held, instead. 

“Sooo, you miss Suna?”

She looked off a little sadly and sighed, “Everyday.”

“Then, why are you heeere?”

That brought her back and she scoffed, “Why are you here? Like I said, I don’t always get my way. Things don’t always go the way we want them to.”

He hadn’t expected the reminder, and he hated it. In his head he answered ‘I’m here to forget.’ but aloud he simply responded, “I’m here for a job.”

“Looks like you’re doing a real stand up one, too.” she crossed her arms. “But who says I’m not? I don’t come here every night to drink.”

“You don’t have a right to judge me.” Talking with her was was sobering, and he didn’t care for it.

“I didn’t come over to do so, but you’re disappointing. I hear all about what a genius Detective Nara is, only to meet a pathetic excuse for a man, instead.”

“Look, I’ve got reasons. I’ve lost more than you know…” he seethed. This woman was worse than Ino. Worse than his mother. Just worse.

“Your partner, Asuma? Yeah, I heard. Guess what, I’ve lost people, too.” She glared into his eyes and practically snarled, “The question is, what are you going to do about it?”

She didn’t pull punches, and it felt like she had punched him right in the gut. Making things worse, he now felt completely sober and angry. He clenched his fists. He squeezed his eyes shut. It was all he could do. 

When he opened his eyes, a pleased smirk had crossed her face. “You don’t seem interested in taking my advice and minding your own business. And the more I hear, the more I think you could be helpful. We are both on the same side, so maybe we can help each other.” 

He was surprised by the offer, and it made him feel off balance (or maybe it was still the alcohol in his system). “What the hell do you mean by that?” He probed with a mixture of caution and annoyance. 

She looked him over. “Talk to me when you’re sober. I don’t need a drunk.” She turned and left. He watched her hips swaying as she walked away. He stopped himself from going after her and demanding answers. She had made it clear the conversation was over for now. He didn’t need to cause a scene. What he needed to do was find out more about her and Kankuro, before he spoke with them, specifically her, again.

He closed out his tab with Kankuro. His head started spinning when he stood to leave the bar. He was decidedly less sober than he felt when he was talking to Temari, and he used the pay phone to call Choji for a ride home. He hadn’t planned on drinking so much. He had planned on being able to drive himself home. But that’s the funny thing about plans, they can change so quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, Temari looks and often dresses a lot like Marilyn Monroe. Of course, she isn't and she has a totally different personality (obviously, she's Temari). Though I still think Marilyn Monroe was fierce in a number of ways, especially when reading some of her quotes.
> 
> I hope I'm capturing the characters well, and they aren't too OOC. Let me know what you think!


	6. Later Alligator

Shikamaru woke with the taste of old bile in his mouth. His head pounded and he mumbled curses at the light streaming through his bedroom window. It had been some time since he had been in this state. He hadn’t missed it one bit.

He started to assess his situation. He was still wearing his dress shirt and pants, but his shoes and suit jacket had been removed. His hair was “up” but most of it had fallen out of the tie. His watch still on his wrist his wallet still in his pocket.

Turning his head to his night stand, he saw a glass of water, a couple Aspirin, and a note. Choji was a true friend, and Shikamaru felt embarrassment in having to call on him the night before, for his help. As he grudgingly gulped the water and Aspirin, memories of Choji pulling the car over for him to vomit on the street, came back to him. Shikamaru groaned and grabbed the note.

Hey Buddy,  
I picked up your car and brought it back this morning. Your keys are on the kitchen table. Hope you’re still alive after last night. You can take me out for barbeque, as payback.  
-Choji

Forget true friend, Choji was a fucking saint. A better friend than anyone deserved. Still, Choji had been trying to get him to go out with him for awhile, but like everything and everyone else, Shikamaru had been avoiding him, and now Choji perfectly executed a plan to make it happen. After last night, there was no way Shikamaru could say no to the guy and buying him dinner. People liked to underestimate Choji because he was a truly nice guy, but there was more to Choji than just that.

It wasn’t that Shikamaru didn’t want to see his friends, but it was the guilt that followed him, when he did. The guilt he couldn’t push down that he found in their concerned looks, and their careful and awkward conversation. Then the unbidden memories that would bubble to the surface, and his anger would erupt because they didn’t blame him when he knew they should.

Choji and Ino were close with Asuma, and still close with his family, too. They all grew up in the same neighborhood, and on the same city streets. Often their parents would be working, and the streets weren’t always the safest place, but that’s where they’d end up. Asuma was a bit older, but always looked out for the three, and tried to keep them out of trouble. Why Asuma would take an interest in three brats, Shikamaru couldn’t really tell you. Only that it was the type of guy Asuma was.

Eventually, Asuma joined the police force. He didn’t want to bust the illegal gambling or other petty crimes in the neighborhood and on the street. Instead, he wanted to go after the large scale crimes and murderers in the city and make it a safer place for everyone. But, after awhile, he left the force to start his own private detective agency. Asuma didn’t really like to talk about it, and Shikamaru never pushed for details. Ino had her family’s flower shop, Choji was working in a restaurant with dreams to become a head chef, and Shikamaru was directionless. Asuma had always saw his potential and approached him, getting him to work for him. Even though he never admitted it, he liked the work. It could be interesting, and it was something he never would have considered if it hadn’t been for Asuma. Eventually, Asuma made him a partner.

Yeah, it was good for awhile, before everything went to shit.

And now he was here, sitting on the side of his bed, looking and feeling like the shit the world had become.

He glanced at his wrist watch. Noon already. He still wanted to know what Temari had meant the night before about being on the same side. Which meant he needed to get to the library to do some digging on her and Kankuro, but first he needed to drink some coffee and maybe eat a piece of toast, then take a shower and clean up. Honestly, Temari hadn’t been lying when she said he was a pathetic excuse of a man the night before, and he couldn’t even imagine what she would say if she saw him right now. 

\------  
Shikamaru heard the ring of the phone, just as he was stepping out of the shower. Hastily he wrapped a towel around himself and headed into the living room, trailing water droplets all the way to the phone. 

“Nara.”

“Hi, Shikamaru!” Ino cheerily chirped.

Shikamaru held back a groan. He was feeling more human after the Aspirin, coffee, food, and shower but he still was feeling his hangover. “Hey, Ino.”

“Who’s your favorite, most charming, and beautiful friend?”

He held back on responding ‘Choji’, as he usually would have, to annoy her. His head was still feeling off and he knew where this all was leading. So he just pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed, “Spill, Ino.”

“You’re no fun.” She pouted. “I wanted to share what I was able to learn about Kankuro and Temari. I thought you might be interested. Maybe I was wrong?”

He dropped his hand and Ino now had his full attention. “Tell me.”

“You know what I want to hear, first.” Ino was enjoying herself.

Shikamaru sighed and indulged her, “You. You are my favorite, most charming, and beautiful friend.”

“Aww, you’re too sweet.” Ino laughed. “Alright, so their father was Rasa Subaku. He was the mayor of Suna. He was known to be corrupt, taking bribes and looking the other way when it suited him. Rumor is that he had his fingers in a lot of other illegal operations, and even pulled all three of his kids, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara in too, trying to build a family empire. It was a pretty ruthless one too, but about 5 years ago Rasa goes and gets himself murdered. After that, things get real quiet, but a few of years ago Gaara reappears. He gets involved in politics and is expected to become the next mayor, but that’s about where the similarities end with his dad. He’s gone clean and appears incorruptible. He’s turned over some sort of new leaf. A man of the people. The word is that this didn’t go over well with a lot of his father’s connections, along Kankuro and Temari. Apparently, that’s why those two left Suna and came here a few months ago.”

Ino paused for effect, “Not too bad for one night of information gathering, huh?”

Shikamaru was impressed, but he didn’t expect much less from her. He was well aware of her talent for getting information, as he’d been on the receiving end of her efforts plenty of times. “Yeah. Thanks, Ino.”

After a short pause, Ino’s voice softened and she continued, “Umm… Shikamaru? I’m sorry about how things went yesterday. I shouldn’t have pushed you.”

“Stop. Don’t apologize.” He worked to ignore thinking about it. Thinking about losing it in the flower shop. It wasn’t her fault, it was his. All of this.

“Are you doing alright?” concern seeped from her voice. Somehow that made it worse. It was a loaded question, and one he wasn’t going to get into. He took a deep breath and focused.

“I am, Ino. I have to go, but you are a good friend, and we’ll talk soon.”

“Okay. See you later alligator.” her perky voice had returned.

Shikamaru smirked and just hung up. She liked to say that to him, and never once had he responded with the desired “in awhile, crocodile” and he wasn’t about to start.

He quickly finished getting ready, before he grabbed his keys from the table and headed out the door. He’d swing by the office on the way to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, according to the internets, the phrase “See you later alligator” is actually song lyrics from called See You Later Alligator, which was made famous in the 1950s by Bill Haley & His Comets. (Which I then had to look up and take a listen to.) It just seemed like such a good fit for something Ino would say, and a little inside friend joke.


	7. Trails

The drive to the office was uneventful, even if bright sunlight streamed through the car windows causing a dull throb in his head. The air was thick and humid and his shirt stuck to his back with sweat over the course of the short drive to the office. Shikamaru was flooded with relief when a cloud floated over the sun, slightly dimming the small alley parking lot located behind the building, right in time for his walk from the lot to the building entrance.

The office was located on the second floor, above a dry cleaner and small grocery, which were sandwiched below with their cheery storefronts facing the front. About a block down the street there was a small diner. Shikamaru always appreciated how close everything he needed was. The office was down a small hallway filled primarily with apartments. At one point he wanted to rent one and live there, but Asuma had insisted he put a little bit of space between his work and personal life. Shikamaru also had a suspicion that Asuma wanted to prevent him from returning to his apartment to take naps in the middle of the day. He now found it ironic that now that he could nap whenever he wanted, in the office or elsewhere, but instead he was plagued with nightmares that ruined the desire.

Shikamaru eyes traced the lettering on the door before he unlocked and walked into the office. Only the sight of his desk with a couple chairs greeted him in the dark room. Automatically, his eyes moved to the left, where Asuma’s larger office door stood. A door that was shut now, unlike when Ausuma would have it open, only shutting when clients required privacy. It’s only real job now was to hold memories hostage behind it’s frosted glass. The inside of his office, behind the door was still practically untouched. Asuma had been surprisingly organized, and his desk was still clear, except for a picture of Kurenai smiling on top. There were a couple filing cabinets filled with old cases against the wall, with a couple chairs placed directly in front of the desk. Shikamaru hadn’t really been able to get himself to enter or even think of changing it, and today certainly wasn’t about to be that day.

Looking down, Shikamaru picked up an envelope that had been stuffed under his door. In a clean neat handwriting “Detective Nara” graced the front. He tore it open to see that Sakura had already gathered the list of files and cases Sasuke had been accessing that were unusual. She had even made notes on several of them. She was driven and efficient. He folded the note and stuck it in his pants pocket, for a more thorough examination later, but right now he needed to write a couple of checks.

Grabbing the check register from his desk drawer, he made the first one out to building’s landlord. Rent was due.

He lit a cigarette and took a long, slow drag. The next check was to Kurenai. The first month Shikamaru had done this, she had called and tried to tell him she wouldn’t accept it. He had refused and said it was the only helping toward paying Asuma back. He had only finally convinced her to take the money after he mentioned that she could use the money for Mirai. After that, he continued sending them every month. Occasionally, she would call to let him know he could stop, but he always refused. It felt like it was the very least he could do.

But between rent for the office, the checks to Kurenai, his apartment, costs for living, and not having taken any paying cases for the past 8 plus months, it would only be four months before what had been his substantial savings would be drained. Before that would happen, he knew he would give up the office, his apartment, his car, and even his cigarettes before he would stop writing her checks.

Shikamaru headed back out the door, locking it behind him. A trail of smoke from his cigarette would be the only lingering indication that he had been in today. He would slide the rent under the landlord’s door, making sure to avoid any conversation, slip the check for Kurenai into the outgoing mail, and continue onward to the library.

* * *

  
High arching shelves of books lined the walls, with shelves of aging volumes creating aisles. The air quiet, thick, still, and smelling of paper and ink. Maybe it was the quiet or the smells, but it felt like a place separate from the rest of the world.

Going back into the Suna archives, everything he found confirmed the story Ino had told of Rasa meeting a bloody death, his killer never found or brought to justice. Rasa’s youngest child, Gaara, championing the people but making powerful enemies on his way. He was expected to be the next Mayor. There wasn’t much in the old papers about Kankuro and Temari. Initially, following Gaara’s reappearance, they appeared flanking him. But, they were here in Konoha now, which gave credence to Ino’s intelligence about a falling out between the siblings that drove the two here. Shikamaru’s gut told him there was more to it, but there wasn’t anything to back that up, yet.

Next, he unfolded the note from Sakura. The majority of the files were cases that were dropped and never made it to court, with Saura’s notes citing that Orochimaru, the District Attorney, personally handled all the cases. In many he had decided there wasn’t enough evidence to pursue charges, though others had notes of missing evidence and even missing witnesses. Shikamaru decided to start pulling microfilm on the crimes and court cases and making notes. This was going to take awhile.

Surprising even himself, Shikamaru dug through the old paper headlines until he lost all track of time. He had only made it halfway through Sakura’s list before the librarian found him to let him know the library was closing for the night. He hadn’t realized it had gotten so late, and decided to skip the club tonight. He was still trying to piece together how Kankuro and Temari fit with these puzzle pieces, the old Konoha case files that Sasuke was pulling. What were the three of them looking for? If they were involved in any of the crimes, evidence, or witness tampering in the cases, they wouldn’t be looking up these files. Were Kankuro and Temari holding something over Sasuke, and blackmailing him into getting information, but why would they care about any of this? None of it made any sense, or not yet at least.

Shikamaru headed through the darkened parking lot to his car, and decided to head straight home. He’d find something to eat before heading to bed. Afterall, He needed to get a good night’s sleep, since he wanted to get back to the library early tomorrow. He felt like he finally on the trail and maybe with a little more work he’d break this case wide open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a hard one, for some unknown reason - so, sorry it’s late. Things are about to get good though, so hopefully the next few chapters will come easier.


	8. Perfect

It was morning as he left his apartment. The sky was heavy with clouds and the promise of rain thick in the air. Shikamaru had surprised himself by leaving his home by 9am. Call it curiosity and the welcomed distraction of a puzzle that allowed his feet to guide him from his bed, and through his morning routine.

He lit a cigarette on the way to his car, knowing he would be finishing it right about the same time he would pull into the parking lot of the library. He patted his pocket to make sure he hadn’t forgotten Sakura’s list. He hadn’t. Everything was going smoothly. He smirked, ‘Perfect timing.’ His day was right on track, for the first time in awhile.

* * *

 

Shikamaru arrived at the library, was able to pick up right where he had left off the night before. Once again almost all of the cases which were on the list provided by Sakura involved mishandled evidence, missing witnesses, and other oddities that made it so the cases didn’t see the light of a courtroom. The majority of them also involved decisions made directly by the district attorney, Orochimaru and the chief of police, Danzo. Call it a hunch, but he felt there was a need to do some more digging into the two of them.

He hated doing it, but he knew that Asuma had a few contacts within the police department, and he was going to reach out and see if they could shed some light on Danzo. The time Asuma had spent in the department had allowed him to make some connections that he trusted, so in turn, Shikamaru knew he could trust them. It would just be a matter of convincing them to speak with him. He wasn’t Asuma, but he was pretty sure his best bet would be Ausuma’s old partner on the force, Kakashi.

The decision to use one of Asuma’s contacts sat heavy in his thoughts and on his chest. He needed a smoke. He would handle it after. ‘Just need a break.’

Shikamaru left his spot at the library table, which was now completely covered with papers. He allowed himself to wander outside as he smoked a cigarette. The sky was darkening, and he wouldn’t be surprised if it began raining soon. Honestly, he was surprised it hadn’t already.

He finished his cigarette, then headed to the front desk. He doubted Kakashi would be in, but he would leave him a message for when he got back to the station. Maybe they could meet tonight or another night this week to talk a bit.

A quick inquiry to the librarian, about using the phone, and he was ringing through to the police station. As predicted, Kakashi wasn’t in. He just left a short message, asking it to say that Detective Shikamaru Nara had called and wanted to speak with him. The idea was that Kakashi would know he was trying to reach him, and there was a chance Kakashi might be able to get in contact with him, if Shikamaru didn’t first.

Apparently the librarian hadn’t gone too far, during his call. “Oh, so you’re a detective? Nara was it?”

Shikamaru hesitated, taking in the appearance of the tall, quiet, and ash-grey haired librarian. “Yeah.”

The librarian, figgetted and pushed his round glasses up his nose. “Sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear.” He gave an embarrassed laugh before continuing. “I saw you here last night too. So, doing some research for a case? I’m pretty good at research, so let me know if I can help.”

Shikamaru gave a nod, “Will do. Thanks for letting me use the phone.”

He headed back to the table to dive back into his research. His goal was to get out of the library earlier tonight, with plans to make it to the club to follow-up with Temari about her words about being “both on the same side” and so far, that looked possible with time to spare.

* * *

 

After several hours of pouring through old paper clippings and for any information related to the names and cases on his list, Shikamaru leaned back in his chair to stretch his aching back. His attention caught on a nearby young woman, in a light tan dress with purple belt. She was so short and petite that she struggled to reach a book on a higher shelf.

She gave cute little hops, as she tried to grab the book. A huff escaping her mouth as her long red hair fell in front of her eyes with each jump.

Shikamaru sighed and slid the list into his jacket pocket as he went to help her. It may be a drag, but his mother hadn’t raised a man that would watch a woman struggle, especially when he could easily help.

“Umm… can I help you get something?”

Her brown eyes fell on him. “Oh, I’m so embarrassed! I can’t seem to reach a book I’m here for. Would you mind grabbing it for me?” She directed Shikamaru to a hardcover volume on music theory, which he easily reached for her.

“You’re so kind. Thank you!”

“No problem.”

She tucked a piece of her red locks behind an ear, and glanced at her book. “Do you play, by any chance.”

“Music? No, can’t say that do.”

“Not even sing? You have the voice for it.” She bit her bottom lip and looked down shyly.

“Uh, thanks.” Not sure how to handle such a complement, Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head. “Well, let me know if you need help reaching any others.”

Ten minutes later, she was at his table, with a few books clutched in her hands. “Hello. Sorry to bother you again. I have another favor to ask.”

Shikamaru turned and looked at her as she rushed on. “There has been this creepy guy watching me, and I would really appreciate it if you could walk me out to my car. You seem like a nice guy, and I’d really appreciate it.”

“Oh, sure.” He got up and walked towards the front with her. He was pretty much done, but would come back to put away the materials he left.

“I’m Tayuya, by the way.”

“I’m Shikamaru.”

“You seem like a real stand up guy, Shikamaru. A real gentleman, walking a lady to her car. You just never know what kinds of creeps are out there, waiting to get you.” She paused in the lot before pointing to a dark car in the corner, parked between a couple of others. “That one is mine.”

“Yeah, better safe than sorry.” an awkward silence filled the air, before he tried at some more small talk. “So, you like music. What kind?”

“Oh, I play flute, but I also like helping people learn to sing.” She smiled.

As they reached the car, a couple of very large guys appeared from the shadows of one of the other parked cars. They menacingly closed in on the pair. He quickly realized that he wouldn’t be able to fight them, and Shikamaru reached to grab Tayuya’s hand. They needed to run back to the library, but she stepped back and closer to her car keeping the smile on her face.

“We need to go!”

“Sorry, but you’re not going anywhere, detective.” She laughed.

Shikamaru’s eyes widened as he realized he had fallen into a trap. He couldn’t help but think, ‘Just _perfect_.’ as the goons descended on him.

The rain began to sprinkle from the darkened clouds. After all day, the promised rain was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extra long delay! I’ve been really busy - but in a great way, so no complaints here! I took some vacation, went to a couple weddings, and it was ShikaTema week over on Tumblr (not that long ago), where I took part and posted some art. I also wrote a couple stories for it, but I posted the stories here as well. I’m @OstaraNight on Tumblr, and you can give a follow, check out my art, or ask questions there if you ever want.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the story. Good, bad, or other. I’m curious to know what people think. I’ll try to be faster with upcoming updates, but it looks like my weekly update schedule might be unrealistic - either way, I’ll do my best to keep the updates coming as quickly as I can. Thanks for reading!


	9. Bloody Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story is going to start to earn it’s rating. For this particular chapter, there will be swearing and violence. I’ve not really written anything like this before, so I hope I did it some justice.
> 
> The lovely and talented Sylversmith was the beta for this chapter and it is a 100 times better (maybe more) after her suggestions and help. (Thank you!!)
> 
> This chapter also has some actual lines from Naruto in it. I don’t own Naruto, so, as with the characters, it doesn’t belong to me and isn’t mine. This is also a longer chapter than usual, so I hope you enjoy!  
> 

 

 

“Fasten your seatbelts. It’s going to be a bumpy night.” Bette Davis as Margo Channing in _All About Eve_

\----------

Shikmaru’s thoughts swam in and out, trying to gain traction like a person running on slick sheet of ice. It was a fight for consciousness, one that he was losing, as he failed on his first attempt to open his eyes. He instead decided to focus on straightening out his thoughts. His muddled, half formed flashes of memory which led to this point. It wasn’t until he tried moving his limbs, and found them tied down, that he started to actually remember. Tayuya and her three goons had jumped him in the parking lot of the library. He tried to fight them off. Obviously, that hadn’t worked and they must have knocked him unconscious.

He should have known that skipping a few drinks and trying to do a good job weren’t going to change his shit luck, nor the shithole of a city he lived in. Not going to change his life. This wasn’t some movie where the lost kid, with a heart of gold, finds a way to make good. He should have known better than to let his guard down. At least he was still alive, though he wasn’t feeling too happy about it.

Shikamaru used his tongue to assess the damage to his mouth; no lost teeth, but the metallic taste of blood and stinging pain confirmed that his lip was swollen and split. He quit tugging on the ropes and strove for calm. Keeping his eyes shut purposefully, he let his head continue to loll, hoping he could feign unconsciousness long enough to figure out a plan. Trying to find hope in a situation that didn’t leave much room for it, was something that felt all too familiar.

Why the hell would someone want to jump him anyway? Scratch that. He knew he’d made some enemies at different times, but his guess was that it was related to the case. Shikamaru considered the list of suspects who could have set him up. The librarian could be working as an informant. Perhaps a corrupt cop had overheard his message for Kakashi? He considered whether Kakashi himself could have turned, but dismissed the idea. Asuma had plenty of flaws as a detective, but the man seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to recognizing people's characters. It could even be Temari or Kankuro, despite the previously expressed interested in working together. But that didn’t seem quite right. They had plenty of other opportunities to take him. The darkened club parking lot made more sense than a library parking lot in broad daylight.

He mentally shook himself, he would have more time to think about all this later. Right now he needed to figure out where he was, who was actually there, what they planned, and how he could escape. He focused his concentration on the senses he could use. He heard sheets of rain thrumming down on a metal roof, though the sound was muffled. The air hung around him, stuffy, damp, still, and musty. He would bet that he was being kept in an abandoned building. There were several possibilities he knew of near the city outskirts that could fit the bill.

He heard the faint sound of a train whistle, through the rain. He allowed him to deduce, if it wasn’t just ringing in his ears from the blow (or several blows) to his head, it would mean that he was located in the old shipping warehouse to the south of Konoha. Really it made sense, located where no one would see or hear anything. Even if he got away, he would have to travel a mile before reaching a main road and any chance of getting help. He was in deep shit.

He heard a door squeal open, in protest, to his left, followed by the click of a pair of heels and followed by the thud of heavier shoes. Tayuya’s voice cut into the quiet. “You aren’t fooling anyone, sleeping beauty. Open your eyes and cooperate, or one of my boys will get to play prince charming. Though it won’t be kiss you’ll get, but a fist to your face.” she sang.

Shikamaru sighed and gave a yawn out of spite, as he slowly opened his eyes. Today just wasn’t going how he hoped, in any aspect. And now it appeared his assessment had been all too spot on.

His eyes slowly swept throughout the room. A darkened hallway, set slightly back, to his right, connected to the room. That would probably be his best route for escape. Based on the dim light coming from it, it connected to a room with windows.

Tayuya stood, grinning wickedly, directly in front of him. Her three hulking cretins loomed ominously, from behind her. It appeared they entered from an old door behind them and to the left. A yellow light from above his head flickered. Apparently someone was keeping electricity going, and he wondered what else this place was used for.

His eyes landed back on the hulking henches. One had large hands balled into mallet like fists, another with brass knuckles, and a third tapped a baseball bat on the floor. The saying, ‘No good deed goes unpunished’ popped into his head.

“Nice place you got here.” Shikamaru drawled. Not willing to look rattled. Not willing to give them anything.

“Thanks. I think you’re going to like it better in a few minutes. I’m thinking of doing some redecorating… in red.” Her eyes glinted with the promise of pain. Tayuya pulled out the list that had been in his jacket. The same jacket that now sat discarded and crumpled in the corner of the room. “Care to share where you got such a handy little list?”

Looking into her eyes would turn any man’s stomach, and he was only a man. He couldn’t say the same for her. She looked sickenly demonic. But he reminded himself, demons may walk the earth, but he wasn’t telling her a damn thing. He would not put Sakura in danger. He couldn’t live with her blood on his hands. Hell, he was barely living with Ausuma’s. Death was an easy choice.

Tayuya’s laugh was high and light, but it would be best classified as unsettling. “Suit yourself, asshole.” She smirked and gave a short whistle, signaling the approach of the goon with the mallet like fists.

“So, which one are you? Moe, Larry, or Curly?”

The only answer Shikamaru got was a solid punch in the gut. The air fled his lungs. An audible groan slipped through Shikamaru’s lips despite his intentions. He doubled over, curling over as he fought to breathe again through the pain.

“Ahhh… so, definitely Curly.” Shikamaru wheezed as soon as he gained his breath again and was able to sit up.

Curly simply cracked his knuckles before dealing another blow.

\----------  
Shikamaru was hoping he could just blackout, but, unsurprisingly, this wasn’t Curly’s first time working someone over. It felt like it had been going on for hours, but in truth it only had probably only been somewhere around 10 minutes. The silver lining of the situation was that everything was hurting so badly at this point that his body was starting to have issues registering the pain. Maybe it was because of the adrenaline, maybe it had to do with shock, or maybe his body hurt so many places that the pain receptors in his brain were cancelling each other out. However it was happening, it didn’t really matter, part of him felt disconnected from the whole thing. Thank God for small miracles.

He had just had his face punched to his right, at the exact same time a flash of lightning struck and illuminated the dim hallway. Shikamaru blinked rapidly, sure that the blows to his head were finally breaking his grip on reality or that the blood running into his eyes were starting to distort his vision. He would swear, in the flash of lightning, that he saw Temari pressed to the walls of the corridor. However, now that he knew where to look, he couldn't miss the unmistakable figure hidden in the shadows.

Shikamaru turned his face forward again, and saw Curly looking to the same hallway and starting to take a step for it. He must have thought he saw something from the corner of his eye or noticed Shikamaru’s own response.

“Fine. I’ll tell you.” The words were out of his mouth before he realized it. Anything to stop Curly from continuing to the hallway. To Temari.

Curly paused his step and looked at Shikamaru. Waiting. Tayuya cackled with delight.

He tried to force his brain to come up with a plan. At this point, thinking felt like pushing through waist high snow. He felt slow, clumsy, and tired. But he only needed to come up with something to give Temari time to escape back to where ever she had appeared from, if she was real, that is. Maybe she would even get help. He moved ahead with a quickly drawn plan.

Shikamaru mumbled and coughed. Drawing Curly closer and leaning in to hear him, but as soon as he got close enough, Shikamaru glared and added “Fuck you” before he spat in the hench’s face. Furious, Curly reeled back before closing in again. This time, Curly leaned down, grabbing a finger on one of Shikamaru’s bound hands. Shikamaru couldn’t hold back the cry from his throat as he felt his finger snap.

The pain from his finger brought Shikamaru’s head forward, and he used that to intentionally smash it into Curly’s nose before Curly could move on to the next finger.

Yelling and blood quickly followed the crunch from Curly’s nose. A satisfied Shikamaru’s head swam. Curly’s nose was gushing blood as he stumbled back to his friends, Moe and Larry. Tayuya barked an order that Shikamaru missed while trying to regain his bearings, only vaguely noticing that the three had retreated back through the door behind them.

Tayuya then turned back to Shikamaru. Her face twisted in fury, turning her once pretty features, that had already been marred by hatred, into something even more hideous and grotesque. “You think you’re a smart bastard? You’ve done it now. You have no idea what you’re in for. When we come back we’re going to bring some fun toys, and we’re going to peel your skin off your body until you are begging for death. No one hurts one of mine and gets away with it.” She turned and stalked out of the room, following after her goons.

Shikamaru felt an unbidden shiver run through his body with her words. She meant every syllable. He had really angered her, and he knew that he had spent his last chance to live. Even if he gave up Sakura, the most that would buy him would be a quick death, now. He could only hope it had been worth it.

\----------  
As soon as they left, Temari quickly ran on the balls of her feet, avoiding the click of her heels on the cement floor. She was in a dress that sported in a lavender mid-calf full skirt and black top. It may have been flattering on her, even in it’s damped state, but not practical for the situation. How the hell did she end up here? What was she doing?

In a moment she was at his side. A switchblade in her hand and a dripping path of water in her wake. She crouched and started to cut the thick ropes anchoring his hands to the arms of the chair. “You seem to have some trouble making friends, Nara.” She quipped in a whisper.

Shikamaru couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Maybe he was just delusional from the blows to his head. Maybe this was some sort of trick, orchestrated by Tayuya. Maybe he was finally losing it.

An angry whisper rasped through his bloody lips. “Are you insane? You need to go and get help. Get the police here, right away. They’ll be coming back any minute.” His eyes darted back to the door his tormentors had left through.

Her voice pulled his focus back to her. “Since I’m new here, maybe it’d be a good idea to tell me how many are we dealing with?” The dame didn’t seem to have the sense to be scared.

“Did you not hear what I just said?! This is not a place for a woman. What kind of man would I be if you get hurt because of me. Just go now. I can last until you can get help.” She wasn’t buying what he was selling. Honestly, he wasn’t either, but he knew his captors weren’t the type to have reservations about torturing and killing a lady if they found her here, too.

“Huh, still being all macho with the whole man and woman stuff? You talk tough, but I know it’s just an act, idiot. You’re only wasting our time.” She hissed back. They glared at each other for a couple of seconds until he finally caved. It was easy to tell she wasn’t the type to back down, and right now he was barely sitting up.

“Four total. Tayuya and her three henchmen. If you want my honest assessment, we’re at an overwhelming disadvantage here. We’re badly outnumbered. You need to go. Get outta here and get help.”

Annoyance overflowed from Temari’s words, “Good thing I didn’t ask for your honest assessment then.”

“Maybe you should have, doll.” Tayuya laughed as she entered the room and motioned to Curly who had come up behind them from the hallway, and now sported a bandage on his nose. “My guys can move surprisingly quietly, when I want them to. They practically float.”

Temari and Shikamaru froze. Tayaya continued, “You’ll be wanting to drop that knife about now, blondie.” Temari glared as the blade clattered on the cement. Shikamaru felt the blood drain from his face. There was nothing he could do.

Curly loomed directly behind Temari, with a sadistic smile on his face. Shikamaru felt sick. “Now stand up real slowly and put your hands in the air.” Tayua commanded.

Temari began to comply, but as she stood, she slid a hand up her thigh, pulling her skirt slightly up, and pulling a gun from a concealed thigh holster. Once she gripped the gun, everything she did seemed to move as one smooth motion. She raised her firearm, shooting Moe and Larry in quick succession, as Tayuya dove out of the room through the doorway. Curly seemed shocked by the turn of events and began fumbling at his holster to draw his own pistol, but Temari was faster. She dropped and spun, before shooting upward at him for a headshot. Bits of blood and brain splattered her face and clothing. Shikamaru could only stare, stunned.

Once Curly’s body thudded to the ground, Temari rose. Scanning both possible entrances. She walked up to Moe and Larry and put a round in both their heads. She wasn’t leaving them to chance. “Do you think she’s run off?”

Shikamaru snapped back to reality. “No. I think she’s waiting for her chance to take us by surprise and kill us off. She won’t go far.” He recalled her words from earlier ‘No one hurts one of mine and gets away with it’. Tayuya wasn’t one to run. She had a temper and would want to make them suffer for the death of her men.

“You’re going to have to stay put a little longer, then. I’m gonna take a quick look around for her.” Shikamaru almost started to speak to stop her, but she put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed as she looked him in the eye. He knew she wanted him to trust her. So, he let his words die in his throat and nodded. She was up to something. He’d just have to trust that she knew what she was doing.

Temari headed for the door, weaving between the bodies, with her gun ready in her hand. Shikamaru watched her cautiously disappear through it, leaving the door cracked behind her. He was left listening and waiting. Listening to the rumble of thunder and the drumming of the rain. It was eerily quiet as the sounds of the earlier gunshots rang in his head. Waiting to hear more.

Then, Tayuya was behind him. The feel of the cold gun barrel digging hard into the back of his head.

“Don’t make a god damned sound, or I’ll shoot your mother fucking head off.” Tayuya circled around him, keeping the gun trained on his head and taking care to step over Curly’s crumpled body, until she stood directly in front of him. She had discarded her shoes, and now her stockings were steeped in Curly’s blood. “Where’s your girlfriend?”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Shikamaru corrected.

“It doesn’t matter anyway. First I’m going to kill you and then I’m going to find the bitch and finish her. I know she’s looking for me right now.” Hate gushed from her sneer. He could practically feel the killing intent roll off her in waves.

“I’m going to…” but Tayuya never finished her sentence as a gunshot rang out. A bloody bullet hole appeared in the center of Tayuya’s head and her body crumpled into Shikamaru’s lap. Tayuya hadn’t expected it. Honestly, he hadn’t either.

Temari came and pulled Tayuya’s body to the ground, while Shikamaru continued gaping at the scene. She turned, stared at Tayuya’s corpse and nudged it with her foot. Surely she was contemplating the bodies she’d taken in this very room. He expected her to lose her composure and dissolve into tears at any moment.

“How was that? Pretty good huh?” She smiled broadly at him. A smile like the sun breaking through storm clouds. Temari wasn’t like most women. Scratch that, She wasn’t like most people. She was full of surprises.

Shikamaru numbly nodded in response. Dazed. Thrown by his turn of luck. Temari had saved him. She was the scariest, most terrifying woman he had ever met, and she was on his side. He should be frightened. He had just watched her kill four people. But he wasn’t. If he had been paying attention, he would have felt the smile tugging his lips. He was alive, a situation he didn’t mind in the least.

And that’s when it happened. Shikamaru looked down and saw the blood starting to pool around Tayuya’s dead body. And with that, he felt his chest constrict, his breathing became labored, and the room vanished. He was back in the alleyway with Asuma’s body at his feet, and Asuma’s blood on his hands. Asuma gasping for breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously starting to wonder why I like ending chapters on somewhat dark notes. Hah!
> 
> Moe, Larry, and Curly is a reference to The Three Stooges.
> 
> I’m actually writing for a ShikaTema zine called “Shadows in the Wind”. Everyone working on it blows me away, and I am lucky enough to be a part of it. I encourage everyone to check it out, and there is even exclusive content for those that subscribe to the newsletter.


End file.
